


Not Your Type?

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Kinda, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percy trying to woo Nico, Slash, blonde!Percy, confused!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy dyed his hair blonde in an attempt to be 'Nico's type'. Nico is baffled and confused.





	Not Your Type?

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Your Type? || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Your Type?

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Prompt: "Why aren't I your type?" for Nicercy.

Percy dyed his hair blonde in an attempt to be 'Nico's type'. Nico is baffled and confused.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Not Your Type?_

Nico stared in utter mortification at Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson with _blonde hair_. At first glance, it looked absolutely ridiculous because it was just not who Percy was. At second glance however, it kind of suited him. It went well with the bright, sea-green eyes and brought his sun-kissed skin out more.

Then again, Nico was so hopelessly in love with Percy, he'd find him attractive with pink hair or with no hair at all, so there was that.

"Why are you blonde?", asked Nico slowly, looking at Percy intensely.

"Because you've been spending all your time with Jason and Will lately. You said I'm not your type and now that you actually _do_ socialize, you… only socialize with blondes. So… I decided to be blonde", stated Percy with a certain amount of Percy-stubbornness to his voice.

"…What?", grunted Nico confused. "Run that by me one more time."

"You said I'm not your type! You spend all your time with blondes, so, _I don't_ _know_ , are blondes your type?", asked Percy frustrated.

"…Why?", asked Nico even more confused. "What… does that matter to you?"

"Why aren't I your type, Nico? Why?", asked Percy, frustration reaching its peak.

"I never took you for the vain type, Percy", grunted Nico, frown deepening. "Can you really not live with someone not fawning over you?"

"I don't need you to fawn over me, I need you to go on a date with me because _I am stupidly in love with you_ , but I'm apparently not your type, so I'm _trying to fix that_!", exclaimed Percy.

"What?", asked Nico once more, stunned silent. "You… what?"

"Urgh", groaned Percy, burying his face in his hands. "This is not how I had planned it. Not that I _had_ a plan. But… But I do. Love you, I mean. I've had an instant crush on you when I 'first' met you in New Rome. But then my memories came back and confused me, but that… that phase without, when I just saw _you_ … and stuff in my head shifted and I saw _you_. The guy who always did everything to… protect me, to have my back. And I… I thought that maybe you and I could… could _try_ , after the war. Because Annabeth was off with Piper, power-couple-ing it up to the max, everyone else is also paired up and happy and I thought… I thought maybe we could… be happy. Together. But then you just walked up to me and told me you used to have a crush on me and that I'm not your type and _what the fuck does that even mean, di Angelo_? What's a 'type'? I just like people based on their _personality_! Their character! Their _soul_! Not… Not their hair color or body-built or _whatever a type is_. Especially since you said you had a crush on me! That made _even less sense_! Like. Urgh. Crushes can be based on a 'type', you find someone superficially attractive based on that one trait you like. So how did you have a crush on me and then realize I'm actually not your type and _what is your type_? Gods, you're _so frustrating_ , Nico."

Nico just continued staring at him slightly dumbly before he started laughing, startling Percy. "Oh gods, Percy, please stop being so… so… _Percy_."

"…So that's it then?", asked Percy with a crestfallen look on his face. "I'm too Percy, or what?"

Nico sobered up and straightened. He gathered all the courage he had stored in his heart and walked up to Percy, gently grasping his face and bringing him close enough to lean their foreheads against each other.

"Yes, you are far too Percy, because _you made me fall madly in love with you_ with that", whispered Nico gently. "So much so that… that it _frightened_ me. I didn't know how to deal with those feelings. I was scared, so I did what I always do. Just when I… when I thought I _could_ confess to you, I chickened out and ran away from you, lying and telling you you're not my type. When in reality you're the only type I ever had."

Percy stared at him with those very large sea-green eyes of his. "So… I dyed my hair for nothing then?"

Nico laughed again, a bright sound that made Percy's heart flutter and long to hear it every day for the rest of his life. The sound was swallowed by Percy's lips as the two finally shared their first kiss, neither being able to tell who had initiated the kiss in the end.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
